El descanso
by Andii-Izumi
Summary: que pasaria...tu vida amorosa va de mal en peor...decides tener unas vacasiones...y intercambiar casas...? Fic ShikamaruxTemari Gaara x Sakura. pesimo summary xD2 capitulo listo :Arigatou por los reviwes nn
1. Chapter 1

**El descanso.**

Hola!,Este es un fic dedicado a una amiga : ) que le gusta el gaasaku y el shikaxtemari.

Naruto no me pertenece. (TT)

La película el descanso tampoco .(no es parecida xD)

Sakura Haruno, Kunuichi de Konoha.

Bella mujer, ojos color jadee peló rosa, buena figura en conclusión

Una hermosa mujer.

Sakura siempre ha estado enamorada de sasuke, este regresa y la sigue ignorando como siempre, sakura ya no soporta mas este dolor si que decidió olvidarlo, al tiempo empezó a enamorarse de naruto,y como siempre naruto ah estado enamorado de sakura,pero sakura

No quería nada serio con el ya que no lo ama…solo lo quiere...Pasa el tiempo, terminan su relacion, sakura se ha arrepentido de eso toda su vidal ahora naruto esta supuestamente soltero…pero el ya no quería nada con ella y ella no entendía el porque.

Sakura estaba triste llorando en un árbol.

Idiota…porque lloras?,tu no quisiste nada serio no?-se decía sakura en su mente.

La chica se calma un poco total…ella no amaba de verdad a naruto no?...ella sabia que aun quería sasuke.

Sakura…-Naruto

Na…Naruto…-dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa falsa.

Sakura…feliz navidad -dijo naruto

Feliz navidad naruto…-Sakura de su bolso saca un regalo-Toma.

Naruto toma el regalo sorprendido.

Gracias!...esto...yo el mió lo tengo en la casa-le sonrió

Je,No hay problema..-sakura

Naruto se acerca al rostro de sakura, sakura se acerca.

En eso suena el micrófono llamándolos a todos a la sala.

Siempre nos interrumpen no?-dijo naruto algo triste

Je…si...Vamos...-dijo sakura un poco mejor

Jejeje….Estamos aquí reunidos no solo por navidad,sino porque uno de los nuestros se compromete…Sakura Tu ya deberias saberlo no?-Dijo ero senin por micrófono

Eh?-sakura

Nuestro querido Naruto Uzumaki se nos compromete con Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura queda para dentro…

Na..naruto?!-dice sakura

Al frente pasan naruto y hinata muy felices

Sakura no puede evitar sentir dolor.

Naruto arriba del escenario le dirige la mirada.

Sakura sale corriendo a su casa triste y destrozada…

Ella sabia que era su culpa..Pero aun así…se sintió mal.

En su casa destrozada empieza a tomarse una taza de café…amargo.

**En la aldea de la arena **

Una chica de pelo rubio, buen cuerpo, bella mujer estaba discutiendo en su mansión con su novio.

DIME SI TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA ¬¬-decía la chica con furia.

Temari…espera..cálmate deja explicártelo-decía un chico

Temari sacaba su abanico gigante.

TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA SI O NO?!!-temari

Esto…bueno…temari…..-el

SABES TAKU? TERMINAMOS ¬¬ -temari furiosa apunto de partirlo en pedazos.

No puedo creer que no llores al votarme! Soy tu novio!-taku

Já takuya…yo no lloro …y menos por un Ex…-temari-si fueras un verdadero ''novio'' me dirías la verdad y lo superaríamos-finge una sonrisa.

Bueno..si! me acosté con ella!!-Taku

QUEEEEEEEEE?!-temari estaba furiosa…estaba apunto de matarlo.

No puedo creer que aun no llores!!!!no me amabas?!-le proclamo

AAAAAAAAAAAAGH TE ODIOOO! Vete de MIIIII casa!!-temari

Pero aquí están mis cosas!-takuya

Temari sonríe de una manera maléfica xD!

Con su abanico lo bota de su casa y le empieza a tirar cada una de sus cosas dejandolo en pijamas en la calle.

Y NO VUELVAS!!! O TE MATO!-Le grito furiosa desde el balcon.

Hmph Estupida…VOLVERE POR MIS PERTENENCIA!...NO ME PUEDES DEJAR AQUÍ CON PIJAMA!!!!-Le grito.

Temari le lanza la ropa. xD

QUE MUJEER-Grita indignado yéndose

Como loca va a buscar sus tranquilizantes.

Maldición…ese bastardo...-temari –bien..calmate…necesito unas vacaciones…total? No es navidad?!-se dijo temari feliz.

Gaara…no esta se fue en una mision que durara harto si que no creo que me visite ademas..es gaara no?...kankuro tampoco me visitara igual le avisare –se decia temari yendo a su computador.

Veamoos…! Adonde me ire…-decia la chica

Casa en la aldea de la neblina

Mostraban una casa inestable y fea.

mm…obio que no ¬¬…-temari con una cara de desaprobación.

Casa en la aldea Konoha.

Mostraban una pequeña casa pero acogedora.

Me gusta!! Se ve tan acogedor!! …temari

Temari se conecta al servidor.

Comprador(temari) : alo? Aun esta la oferta?

**Mientras.**

KYA! Alguien quiere mi casa TOT!-sakura feliz secandose las lagrimas

**Sakura: Ola!...Si! pero..esto es un intercambio de casas..! yo me voy para la tuya y tu te vas para la mia nn**

**Temari: mm…Ok!**

SIIIIIIIII acepto!!!sakura

**Temari: la casa …mm podria ir mañana?**

**Sakura : mañana?!**

**Temari: si!**

**Sakura: mmmm…. No hay problema..donde vives?**

**Temari: en la aldea de la arena n.n**

**Sakura: Genial! Me encantaria ir!**

**Temari: Bien entonces mañana nos vamos…!**

**Sakura: espera…como es tu casa?**

**Donde temari**

Jejeje n.nU se dara cuenta sola que es una mansión.-Temari

CHAT

**Temari: mmm algo grande n-n**

**Sakura: una ultima pregunta…hay hombres?**

**Temari: No! Y alla?**

**Sakura: no.**

**Temari: adios!**

**Sakura: adios!**

**Las dos apagan su computador.**

**Donde sakura**

Inner: SHANAROO! Hay que arreglar las cosas!!

Sakura se secaba las lagrimas y decidida arregla las cosas

**Donde temari**

Bien are los ultimos tramites y listo!-temari

**Las dos al día siguiente parten a su destino.**

Sakura al llegar queda asombrada si que estaba cambiada la aldea

Al llegar a su destino queda anonada!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SUGOi! Que hermosa mansión!!-decia la chica entrando.

O dios mio!! –se decia al ver la cantidad de cosas que tenian

ella corre a la cama…y cama de agua!!!

Feliz se echa en la cama.

**Mientras**

Al llegar..entra

Bueno…esto no es lo que me esperaba..-decia la chica al llegar

No era muy grande pero realmente el ambiente eras agradable.

Ahora ire a pasiar –decia temari

**Mientras**

Sakura recibe un mensaje de naruto.

**Sakura chan! Supe que te fuiste!!**

**Me dejaste solo!! TT se te extraña**

**Te re amo,porfavor vuelve.**

La chica apunto de explotar en llanto le responde.

**Lo siento…Naruto-kun…**

Sakura borra lo de naruto kun.

**Lo siento Uzumaki-san…pero debido a lo que sucedió lo mejor**

**Es estar separados…asi yo no sufrire… No me busques.**

**Adios.**

Sakura manda el mensaje.

Se estira en su cama...toma una botella y empieza a beber.

En eso suena el timbre

Sakura abre la puerta, aparece un chico hermoso de ojos azules,algo de mirada trizte,pelo rojo,y mirada distante..sakura baja un poco mas los ojos y ve que esta herido.

El chico ante ella cae al suelo,pero sakura alcanza a tomarlo.

Sakura lo cura (recuerden que es ninja medico) cuidadosamente.

El chico al despertar,Salta como un sapo.

Donde esta temari?!-dice el chico

Podrias decir Gracias..-le sonrie dulcemente- Temari-san no esta.

Y tu quien eres?-Dijo el chico

Hmph! Que mal educado podrias tu empezar diciendo tu nombre!,tu eres el que estaba herido ¬¬ y yo te salve.-le contesto

Para tu información, soy el kasekage de esta aldea..Gaara de la arena.-dijo el chico friamente.

OH perdón Kasekage-sama yo soy Sakura Haruno –le sonrie dulcemente-y con temari intercambiamos casas!...aunque suene raro…y uds que es de temari san?-sakura

Soy su **hermano**…-gaara- hmp …gracias por curarme haruno-san.

Dime sakura –le sonríe

Okay,sakura-san..!-gaara

Bueno kasekage,soy ninja medico y sus heridas eran bastante profundas..-cambia su cara a una preocupada.

Solo tube problemas en una mision…y la casa que mas me quedaba cerca era la de Temari.-contesto secamente.

Valla…si la herida del corazon ubiera llegado mas profundamente uds estaria muerto..-le dijo calamdamente

Dime Gaara.-dijo e l chico

Ok Gaara-sama -sakura

Sakura le ofrecio una taza de cafe,gaara no hablo en todo el rato era un silencio incomodo.

mm...Esto esta muy callado .-. -sakura

...se-gaara

¿como ara sakura para que gaara able xD?

oxo


	2. Segunda parte :

TOT arigatou!!

) es que este fic es basado en la película…pero no es igual modifique algunas cosas… well…MUCHAS cosas xD!

Muchas Gracias por los rewies xd

u.u'' anteriormente había echo otro fic…pero mi madre borro TODOS los capítulos

D: fue horrible o-ó ahora los guardare en un disquete xD!

Sabes algo gaara-san yo ya sabia quien era UD, pero no le reconocí!-sakura

Pues yo no me acuerdo de UD. Sakura-san-dijo gaara sin decir nada

QUE?! Yo fui la…Que…enfrento..a..Sasorí…y soy la compañera…de Uzumaki-san..-Sakura

Akatsuki?,Uzumaki?!-Gaara

Si…-Dice sakura con tristeza en sus ojos.

Gaara se sorprende, acaso esa chica era la compañera de naruto…esa chiquilla débil con quien lucho cuando quiso defender a Uchiha san…o la que mato a uno de los akatsukis…y además la discípula de la quinta Hokage.

Valla…Ahora te recorde…-gaara algo pensativo.

Sakura sonrie.

Después Gaara se siente mejor y se va a su Mansión que queda lejos.

Si quieres te puedo acompañar así conozco mas tu pueblo!-sakura

Como quieras Sakura-San…-Diciendo eso Gaara Habré la puerta

Para salir.

Espéreme iré por mi abrigo!-sakura saca de su pequeña maleta su abrigo

Cuanto tiempo te quedas?-Gaara

Mm 2 semanas!-Sakura

AH…es poco tiempo sakura..-san-gaara

Si…lo hice para despejar mi mente…-Sakura

**Mientras en Konoha**

Valla…Valla…No ah cambiado estos últimos 5 años que no venia…-Temari

HEY…HEY…PResiooosa -Gritaba alguien de lejos

¬¬ Quien eres!-Temari

HIp…Preciosa…ven conmigo-Era un ebrio cualquiera

u.ú NO ME TOQUES!-Temari saca su Abanico.

HIp..HIP…acaso te me pones difícil-dijo agresivamente

NO ME TOQUES **PERVERTIDO**-Temari atacándolo…

pero este se movió mas rápido esquivando el golpe

HAHAHAHAHA HIP!...Crees que me vencerás con tan BAJO nivel?...Soy el ANBU mas fuerte que hay!-Dijo este

HMh…el mas fuerte?-Temari

Si..-Dijo este

Temari sonrie.

Eso lo veremos…-Temari

Justo cuando iba a pensar la pelea,un chico de pelo negro…rapidamente bloquea

Al tipo ebrio.

Que problemático…..-shikamaru

maldición!! Déjame ligar con esta chica!!!gritaba el ebrio

HMh….Que problema…¬¬ no ves que ella no quiere ..-Shikamaru

Sueltalo …YO puedo con el ¬¬ - Temari

OOU Madre?!-Shikamaru

QUE?! ¬¬- Temari

''Me recuerda a mi madre XOX'' ….Eh..No Nada… -Shikamaru

OO espera…eres..?! Ese chico ..Como se llamaba UúU..Eso! Shikamaru-san de la aldea de konoha..!-temari

Mhp?...ME conoces?-Shikamaru

Soy temari! La de la aldea de arena …-Dice con orgullo

Ah…Yase..la problemática esa -shikamaru

COMO QUE PROBLEMÁTICA?!-Temari

n.nU calmate…-Borracho

Tu cayate borracho ¬¬. ..-Temari

Dios…Que problema u.ú-shikamaru

Mejor me voy ¬¬…-Temari

''No ando con ánimos para hablar….''-pensó temari

Se da cuenta que la sigen

¬¬ DIOs…que no puedo pasear este dia?!-Temari

M…A estas oras de la noche es problemático….-dice el saliendo de los arbustos.

Já yo puedo cuidarme sola.-Temari

Mujeres…-Shikamaru rueda sus ojos.

Mm…Donde quedaba la tienda…de Flores…?!-Temari

Eh?...La tienda de Ino?...pss….Por aquí sigeme…-Shikamaru

Llegan a una pequeña tienda.

Bienvenidos!-dijo una rubia

..Ola Ino..-Shikamaru

Siempre con tu gran animo n.nU-ino

Hola…-Temari

oOo! Y esta chica Shikamaru!? Es tu novia? –pregunta sorprendida

NO! -dicen los dos ala vez Un poco rojos

Perdon n.nU-Ino

Como siempre tan imprudente ¬¬U-shikamaru

**Era de madrugada**

No piensas irte a tu casa?-Shikamaru

¬¬….NO…u.u necesito pensar un poco antes de volver…-temari

Mhmp?-shikamaru

Necesito desahogarme ¬¬ si que tendrás que escucharme..-temari

u-uU que problemático U –shikamaru

¬¬ me escucharas….bueno…Halla…yo era feliz con mi novio…aunque…

No soy buena siendo novia…tu me entiendes a que me refiero n.nU-temari

mm..si..-shikamaru

bueno después como que nos alejamos un tiempo..pero seguíamos siendo novios…

Entonces…después como que nos acercamos mas…pero..el….se metió..con su…

Compañera de equipo!!!! …y el maldito…me dice que ella es mejor..porque…yo..

soy…insensible…y no soy buena para…..eso..-dice temari con furia

para que? Oxo..-pregunta shikamaru

¬¬…deberías saber eres hombre no?-temari- para el **SEXO**

Ah…que problemático…y por eso decidiste huir?.-shikamaru

No..me ire en dos semanas …Intercambie casa con Haruno san..-temari

Con sakura?...-Shikamaru

Si…al parecer ella estaba mas trizte que yo..-temari

Valla..quien diria que esta mujer problemática se desahogaría conmigo…-shikamaru

Bueno soy problemática y que tanto!!?!-temari

Me agradas…aunque seas una mujer …¬¬-SHikamaru

Machista ¬¬…-Temari

Es lindo mirar las estrellas….-shikamaru

Si…-temari

Los dos se ponen a mirar las estrellas.

**Mientras**

Cuando llegan a la mansión

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! Que inmensa casa!!-grita emocionada.

No es para tanto….-gaara

Gaara habré la puerta y por dentro se veia hermoso

Dios….-sakura MUY sorprendida

Quieres..pasar?-gaara

Sii! -dice emocionada.

La casa era realmente hermosa, parecía de la realeza.

Dios! Que linda casa –dice sakura feliz

En eso alguien baja las escaleras.

Mm..Gaara ya llegaste?-dice un chico

Sakura se voltea

Tu no eres gaara…. -kankuro algo embobado

Soy Haruno Sakura..Mucho gusto -dice la pelirrosa

Gaara aparece atrás.

Llege…-gaara

Valla…que linda fan tuya te trajiste!-Kankuro

Fan?-sakura

No es fan..mia…es una amiga..de temari..-dice gaara pausadamente

Bueno no soy amiga…amiga…simplemente intercambiamos casas! y gaara-san me invito a pasar pues esta casa es muy linda!-dice sakura

Si quieres te puedes quedar..-dice algo embobado

Encerio?!-sakura emocionada

No…-gaara- es peligroso…sakura-san…este es un pervertido…dice gaara

QUE?-Kankuro molesto

Jeje U mejor me voy..Un gusto en conocerle Kankuro san! Hasta luego gaara san muchas gracias..-sakura

Diciendo eso sale de la casa.

NOO TOT-kankuro

Hmph…me ire a dormir…-gaara

Porque hiciste eso?!-kankuro

Porque…..me cae bien…esa chica..-dijo gaara subiendo las escaleras.

Sakura caminaba por las calles en eso ve que alguien esta abusando de un vendedor.

Sakura corre a ayudar ,pero se sorprende al ver quien era…era alguien del akatsuki, tenia la vestimenta y el anillo.

Sakura va corriendo y justo detiene el golpe que le iba a lanzar el del akatsuki.

No te entrometas…-dice una voz

El vendedor estaba asustado.

Necesito un ninja medico…-Dice el

Yo…soy ninja medico..-sakura

Tu?...-dice el tipo

Si…-sakura

Entonces….ven..-dijo el

…..''es como traicionar a la aldea..?...pero un ninja medico siempre debe ayudar a las personas'' pensaba mientras seguía al del akatsuki.

Se detienen en un lugar,el tipo se saca el sombrero que le tapa la cara, tenia el sharingan….pelo largo…la placa de konoha trazada….era…**Uchiha ITachi.**

Sakura se sorprende.

di..dios..eres Uchiha Itachi..-dice sorprendida

si…..como sabes quien soy…-itachi

eso no importa…dime que es lo que quieres..-sakura

Necesito que cures mis ojos…-itachi

Pero eso es un tratamiento largo..-sakura

Si…después si quieres podrás pelear conmigo con ventaja..-itachi

No…yo no debo pelear contigo…eres hermano de sasuke-kun…-dice sakura con ojos tristes

Ya veo conoces a mi hermano…-Itachi

Ok,te atenderé….pero…tendrás que acompañarme a la casa…y quítate ese traje ¬¬ no quiero que el Kazekage ni la Hokage me odie..-sakura

Hmp..ok..-itachi

Itachi se disfraza en ANBU

Al llegar al hogar de temari

Linda casa…-dice itachi

No es mia..-responde secamente

A la luz itachi podía observar que sakura era hermosa, lo mismo sucedía con sakura….realmente se parecía a sasuke kun…

Sakura le cura los ojos, pero debía venir seguido a curarle de apoco.

Si quieres quedate a dormir…Pero si intentas matarme….tus ojos no se curaran…eh echo algo..para cuidarme –le dice sonriendo

Ok…-itachi

Sakura prepara la mini cama al lado de la cama grande

Duerme en la cama grande yo dormiré en la chica…-dice algo fría

Porque?-Itachi

Eres el hermano de un amigo….muy…apreciado para mi…además eres el enfermo..-sakura

Veo que te gustaba mi hermano..-itachi

mm..Lo** amaba …-**dijo ella

Itachi abrió los ojos le había achuntado.

Por…que sabes tanto de mí?-itachi

No te sorprendas..tu vida tiene relación con sasuke…miles de chicas locas..amadoras de sasuke la saben..-sakura.

Valla…,y que haces aquí?-itachi

Pues…decidi tomar un descanso…además….tuve **otra decepción**…

Buenas noches..Uchiha..san..-diciendo eso termino el interrogatorio.

''No puedo dormir''-penso itachi

Al dia siguiente itachi apenas podia ver.

SAKURA SAN!-grito

Sakura desperto

Porque no puedo ver?!-grito furioso.

Hmm…porque tiene lentes puestos ..-sakura toda dormitada

Y que demonios hacia con lentes?!-itachi

Itachi se saca los lentes y observa a sakura,se veía vastante linda despeinada y con la blusa media desabrochada.

Que se yo…-sakura- me despertaste…

Per.-perdón..-dice con esfuerzo itachi

Mientras

Temari despierta en la cabaña de sakura.

M? cuando…volvi a la casa de haruno?-se pregunto abriendo los ojos.

**Continuara**

**Arigatou por leer **


End file.
